thegaminglemon_gtafandomcom-20200213-history
Michael De Santa
Michael De Santa '''is one of the main 'protagonists and playable characters of ''Grand Theft Auto V, ''which was developed by Rockstar North. TheGamingLemon uses him second to most, the first being Franklin, of his GTA V videos, and considers him to be the best character in the game. Biography' '''Note: This is a biography made from information given by the Gaming Lemon. For the in-game biography, go to here. Nothing about Michael's early life is mentioned, but the earliest piece of information received is that he was a professional bank robber, but soon gave up his job and retired as soon as he started a family. However, because of this, he wasn't around for his kids, which explains why they grew up disrespectful of him. However, he was soon able to get his life back on track, and promised to become a "family man." Relationships 'Note: This is from information gathered from the Gaming Lemon. ' * Franklin Clinton- Michael considers him to be his Best Friend, and hang out frequently, though occasionally his "pranks" end up killing Franklin but he always comes back, they also teamed up to become Lemon-Man and Sour-Boy. * Trevor Philips- Michael has a very strained relationship with Trevor ever since he retired, and Trevor clearly shows this by blowing up Michael . * Amanda De Santa- Michael also has a strained relationship with his Wife, mainly due to her scrambling his eggs (a running joke when playing as Michael), but spends time with her such as playing tennis with her. * Jimmy De Santa- Michael has a good relationship with Jimmy, and usually spends their time blimp riding, jet skiing, or going to the pier. Michael has only killed Jimmy once as an experiment to see if he could. * Tracy De Santa- Michael also has a strained relationship with his Daugther Tracy, he only talks to her a little and that's it he doesn't do activities with her unlike what he does with Jimmy her Brother. Appearances * GTA 5: Funny Moments! #2 - Golf, Police Chases, Planes! - (GTA V Adventures) (First Appearance) * GTA 5: Funny Moments! #3 - Tennis, Drugs, Niko Bellic, Lemonmobile! - (GTA V Adventures) * GTA 5: Funny Moments! #4 - Submarines, Cheats, Destruction! - (GTA V Adventures) * GTA 5: The Amazing Adventures of Lemon-Man! - (GTA 5 Funny Moments) * GTA 5: Funny Moments! #5 - Christmas, Zombies, Sharks! - (GTA V Adventures) * GTA 5: Funny Moments! #6 - Chickens, Witches, Fresh Fruit! - (GTA V Adventures) * GTA 5: A Day In The Life of Michael! - (GTA 5 Funny Moments) * GTA 5: Next Gen Funny Moments! #1 - First Person, Hammer Time, Cats! Trivia * Michael is the only character so far to waste the GamingLemon while playing as another character (shown in GTA 5 Funny Moments #3 when he wasted Franklin * Michael has successfully been shown by the GamingLemon to kill all the members of his family * He is the only protagonist to gain superpowers * He is also the only protagonist to be blown up by the other two: by Franklin in GTA 5 Funny Moments #3 and by Trevor in GTA 5: A Day in the Life of Michael Category:Characters